La magie de Noel
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Mon premier Die/Kaoru. Un amour naissant sous la neige et la magie de Noel.


Dans la ville, un garçon venait de finir les cours. Les mains dans les poches, il avançait tranquillement, n'étant pas pressé de rentrer chez lui. Ses cheveux bruns volaient dans le vent frais du mois de décembre. C'est a cause de ce même vent froid qu'il avait une écharpe autour du cou. Des écouteurs dans les oreilles, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un l'appeler. Cette personne courut alors pour le rattraper. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de l'autre pour le faire sortir de son monde.

-Kaoru! Kaoru! Ça fait au moins 5 minutes que je suis derrière toi

Le dit Kaoru enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles voyant que son ami l'avait rejoint.

-Oh excuse-moi Toshiya je ne t'avais pas entendu

-C'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas mais maintenant je suis épuisé

-Désolé

Toshiya et Kaoru continuèrent la route qu'avait commencé à emprunter Kaoru. Cette route, il l'a prenait tout les jours depuis maintenant 3 ans. Depuis qu'il était entré au lycée en fait.

-C'est quoi que t'écoute? Lui demanda son ami.

-Oh rien

-Dis Kao, tu as commencé a voir tes nouveaux voisins?

-Non enfin si j'ai déjà croisé leur fils mais je n'ai aucune idée de son nom

-T'inquiète pas tu lui parlera bien un jour

-J'espère bien

Les deux amis se dépêchèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Les cours s'étaient fini à 15 heures, comme tout les jours.

-Ben justement, c'est pas lui là-bas?

Kaoru regarda dans la direction de son ami pour voir un jeune homme d'environ leur âge, environ plus grand que Kaoru mais tout aussi mince.

-De loin, il est plutôt mignon tu trouve pas?

-Si...

Celui qu'ils observaient se tourna vers eux. C'était pas la première fois que leur regards se croisait pour Kaoru puisqu'il le voyait tout les jours en sortant de chez lui. Toshiya remarqua l'échange de regards entre son meilleur ami et l'inconnu. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour continuer ce qu'il était entrain de faire: sortir les poubelles. Kaoru regardait toujours dans la même direction, les yeux dans le vide. Il redescendit sur terre quand il vit une main s'agitait devant ses yeux.

-Youhou Kao! T'es toujours avec moi?

-Hein? Euh oui t'inquiète pas je suis là

-J'espère bien j'ai pas envie de parler à un mur. C'est lui qui te fait tant d'effets?

-Mais dit pas n'importe quoi. Je suis simplement curieux et je voudrais bien en savoir plus sur lui c'est tout

-C'est beau l'amour, dit Toshi a voix basse.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit?

-Rien du tout voyons

Toshiya lui fit un grand sourire. Kaoru lui sourit légèrement et continua sa route, suivit par son ami.

L'un habitait dans la rue derrière celle de l'autre.

-Kao, tu vas voir les autres cette après-midi?

-Oui ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vu

-Surtout Kyo et Reita qui sèchent les cours

-Tu sais bien comment ils sont

Les deux amis allèrent près d'un terrain de foot qui était pas loin de chez Kaoru. Sur ce même terrain, il y avait une dizaine de garçons, tous habillée de façon à pouvoir faire de sport. Il y avait 5 garçons qui ne jouaient pas. Ils regardaient les autres. Kaoru et Toshiya rejoignirent ceux qui ne jouaient pas et virent un certain petit blond qui venait de marquer un but.

-Prenez ça

Le but qu'il venait de marquer fit sourire un châtain de la même taille que lui. Toshiya se mit à encourager son ami.

-T'es trop fort Kyo!

-J'allais pas les laisser gagné quand même

-Bien sûr

Kaoru lui se mit à coté d'un brun au sourire plus que craquant qui regardait un grand et beau brun.

-Alors Kaoru toujours pas de nouvelles du nouveau voisin?

-Nan toujours pas

-P'tête qu'a force qu'on joue ici il va vouloir venir jouer avec nous

-Comme ça on pourrait voir comment il joue au foot

Kaoru resta sur le banc avec les autres tandis que Toshi les encourager en criant et en sautillant. Tout le monde se demandait comment leur petit protégé faisait pour rester de bonne humeur.

Il n'y avait pas un seul jour ou il déprimait. Un vrai bout en train. Kaoru regardait ses amis mais il n'était pas totalement présent. Son esprit était ailleurs.

Les matchs durèrent environ deux heures en comptant les pauses. Il fallait bien qu'ils se reposent entre deux. Ce fut l'équipe dirigée par un celui qui avait marqué un but quelques heures plus tôt qui gagna. Dans cette équipe, il y avait un petit blond qui s'appelait Ruki et un châtain habillé de violet nommé Uruha. Les autres parlaient déjà entre eux.

Un grand brun prénommé Miyavi vint vers celui qui s'appelait Kai et lui fit un sourire que Kai lui rendit. Kyo rejoignit un blond de sa taille se nommant Mao. Tout le monde avait leur manteau mais ils ne purent jouer longtemps, a cette période de l'année, il neigeait. C'est même a cause de cette neige qui était souillée par les traces de pas des joueurs de foot que Miyavi avait un peu glissé sous le rire de ses amis. Sauf peut être Kai et Keiyuu qui allèrent l'aider.

Chacun prit son sac mais restèrent groupés.

-Dites, ça vous dit pas qu'on fasse un truc pour noël?

-J'suis partant! Lança Miyavi qui aimait mettre de l'ambiance.

-Ça m'étonne pas de toi Miya

-Et ou irait-on?

-On verra bien ça plus tard Noël n'est que dans deux semaines

-Mais il neige déjà mais j'espère que ça durera ou qu'il neigera le jour de Noël

-Ouais

Parlant encore un peu, les amis firent encore de la route avant que chacun d'eux ne rentre chez eux, se séparant des autres. Le moment où Kaoru devait lui aussi rentrer arriva. Il dit au revoir à ses amis puis rentra chez lui. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il regarda en l'air sans savoir pourquoi. C'est là qu'il croisa encore une fois son regard. Ce regard toujours aussi persan, un regard qu'on oublie pas. Il ne savait pas la couleur de ses yeux mais rien n'empêcher qu'il aimait le regarder. Il ne connaissait pas la signification de ce fameux regard mais il espérait que ce soit positif. L'envie de le connaître à travers ce regard était plus présente que jamais. Il finit quand même par détourner les yeux pour rentrer chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte en souriant légèrement. Après tout, regarder son nouveau voisin était devenu l'un de ses passe-temps favori. Quand il entra, un petit garçon aux cheveux foncés courut vers lui.

-Kaoru! Tu es enfin là!

-Mon petit Kanon, dit Kaoru avec un sourire et en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il porta le petit garçon au visage adorable. Il était brun et avait environ 3 ans.

-Ça était l'école?

-Oui tout le monde est gentil avec moi

-C'est normal tu es le garçon le plus gentil du monde

Le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire avant de descendre de ses bras et de lui prendre la main pour emmener son cousin dans le salon. Kaoru dit bonjour à sa famille, soit sa tante et son oncle, puis fit direction la chambre, toujours tiré par son cousin qui ne tenait pas en place. C'était une vraie petite boule d'énergie. Il y déposa son sac au passage au pied de son lit.  
-Kao Kao Kao, tu joue avec moi aux petites voitures?

Malgré ses 17 ans, Kaoru accepta de jouer avec son petit cousin. C'était jamais trop tard pour revivre un peu de son enfance. Kanon alla chercher quelques petites voitures qui se trouvaient dans le petit sac à dos qu'il avait emporté. Il les mit à terre puis en choisi une pour lui et une pour son cousin.

-Tiens voilà maintenant on peut jouer, dit le petit garçon avec un grand sourire.

Son cousin lui rendit et commença à jouer avec lui, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il tenait vraiment à son cousin. C'était un peu comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait pas eu.

Le moment ou Kanon devait partir arriva bien vite. Le petit garçon était accroché à son cousin et ne voulait pas le quitter. Il regarda la mère de celui-ci de ses yeux larmoyants et dit de sa petite voix aigüe :

-Tata, je peux faire dodo ici ce soir s'il te plait?

La femme regarda le petit de 3 ans en réfléchissant. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de lui répondre « oui » en souriant. Il lui sauta au cou, tout heureux de pouvoir faire dodo avec son cousin.

Il finit quand même par lâcher la robe que portait la femme pour faire un énorme sourire à Kaoru qui lui fit aussi un sourire. La mère du petit garçon prépara quelques affaires pour son fils. Kaoru emmena son petit cousin vers la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se mettre en pyjama. Il le fit asseoir sur la baignoire, déshabilla le petit garçon puis lui mit la tenue bleu nuit. Une fois habillé, ce même garçon descendit de la baignoire, pas très haute pour lui, et courut vers la chambre qu'il connaissait. Le petit Kanon ne put s'empêcher d'aller sauter sur le lit de deux personnes à la couette rouge. Kaoru, lui, alla mettre son pyjama pour aller dans sa chambre. C'était un vêtement pas trop épais même en cette période car il faisait assez chaud dans les chambres. Voulant fermé ses rideaux, le plus âgé des deux garçons resta à sa fenêtre. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir la fenêtre qui était dans son champ de vision. Il ne savait pas sur quelle pièce ça donnait mais cela n'empêcher pas de regarder. A travers les rideaux de la pièce, Kaoru pouvait voir que la lumière de la pièce voisine était allumée. Une silhouette apparue et Kaoru parut surpris, ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un. Il resta ainsi devant sa fenêtre jusqu'à temps que Kanon le tire de ses pensées variées avec sa petite voix.

-Kaoru, c'est quoi que tu regarde?

-Oh rien

Le petit pencha la tête vers la droite en se demandant ce que faisait son cousin éloigné. Celui-ci se retira de la fenêtre après s'être remis du choc que la silhouette inconnue lui avait fait. Cette silhouette s'était tourné vers Kaoru qui pensait que l'inconnu l'avait aussi regardé. Il partit se mettre dans son lit, vite rejoint par la petite personne qu'il adorait.

-Allez petit diable, il est l'heure de faire dodo

-Mais je suis pas fatigué moi!

-C'est pas une raison il faut dormir quand même

Kanon se colla à son cousin pour le prendre comme doudou.

-Dis Kao, tu as une petite amie?

-Tu es bien curieux toi

Le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire que lui rendit Kaoru. Celui-ci éteignit l'interrupteur au dessus de son lit et le silence s'installa petit à petit dans la chambre.

Le lendemain, à 8 heures du matin exactement, Kaoru avait abandonné son cousin pour attendre son bus, rituel de tout les matins. A environ un mètre de lui,se trouvait le mystérieux voisin. Vu de plus près, on pouvait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas de piercings et qu'il avait les yeux et cheveux noirs. Dans un bruit, le bus arriva. Kaoru monta dedans suivit de son voisin. Les amis de celui-ci, enfin quelques uns, étaient là. Il y avait Miyavi,Kai et Mao. Kaoru s'assit avec eux aux places de 4 tandis que son voisin était seul.

-Kao, va lui parler, dit Kai tout bas.

-Mais non il ne me connait pas

-Vous êtes quand même voisins je te signale, rajouta Mao.

-Oui mais...Regardez Kyo, il ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte que Mao le regardait

Kaoru tourna son regard vers celui qui était avec lui pour attendre le bus. Celui-ci ne tourna pas tout de suite la tête vers Kaoru. Durant un petit moment, les deux se regardèrent jusqu'à temps que Miyavi ne parle à son ami.

-Kao, tu le regarde souvent?

Des petites rougeurs apparues sur les joues de Kaoru.

-Et toi Miyavi, tu regarde bien Kai

-Oui mais c'est normal mon petit Kai est tout mignon

Le concerné rougit à son tour.

-Tu sais Kao, Kyo ne remarque pas que je le regarde mais on est proche

-Même si Kyo restera toujours Kyo

-Pourtant il devrait s'en rendre compte

-T'inquiète pas j'ai appris à être patient,sourit Mao.

Kaoru lui rendit son sourire alors qu'il regarda une dernière fois son voisin. Il fallait qu'il aille lui parler...Et vite.

Cours de sport pour la classe qui était celle de Reita, Ruki, Miyavi, Miku,Uruha, Keiyuu, Kai et du voisin de Kaoru. C'était les secondes. Une fois prêt, ils furent rejoint par la classe de première avec dans celle-ci: Kyo, Aoi, Toshiya,Shinya,Kaoru,Mao et Takeru.

-Allez aujourd'hui on fait basket prenez un ballon pour vous échauffer! Dit le prof.

Chacun prit un ballon plus ou moins rapidement et s'entraina. Un coup de sifflet retentit une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour indiquer qu'il fallait venir écouter le prof qui expliquait les règles. Il expliqua ce qu'il fallait et il désigna deux garçons pour faire deux équipe. Dans une équipe, c'était un mélange de secondes et de premières. Il fallait équilibrer après tout.

Après une heure et demi de jeu, tous étaient épuisés. Les bleus avaient joué contre les rouges et ceux-ci avaient gagné 20 à 10. Le prof rangeait le matériel. Dans les vestiaires, tous se changeaient. Si quelqu'un rentrait, il aurait pu voir Reita torse nu, Kyo dans un maillot à manches courtes ou Kai qui essaye de se sortir de son pull.

-Dépêchez vous on va être en retard

-On arrive on arrive

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Miyavi qui était plutôt joueur. Il alla dehors, ayant fini de s'habiller et alla dans un coin sous le regard intrigué des autres. Kaoru comprit comme d'autres mais il le laissait faire. Ce fut quand Kyo sortit dehors que Miyavi arriva.

-Hey Kyo!

Le concerné se retourna et ne vit pas une boule blanche arriver sur lui.

-Miyavi tu vas me le payer!

Le petit blond courut après celui qui lui avait lancé une boule de neige. Kai aidait Miyavi tout comme Mao aidait Kyo. Reita se mit à en lancer à Aoi qui détestait la neige, il lui en relança une mais il loupa sa cible. La boule atterri sur Ruki qui lança sur Reita.

-Kaoru attention!

Trop tard il venait de dire bonjour lui aussi à une boule de neige. Son voisin de maison le regarda avant de sourire.

-C'est Miyavi qui te l'a lancé

-Merci

Kaoru lança la boule sur le grand brun qui la reçu parfaitement. Le prof leur dit d'arrêter et d'aller à leur cours suivant. Kaoru avait un sourire. Il lui avait enfin parler. Prochaine étape: mieux le connaître. Encore une semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Toshi le sortit de ses pensées en tapotant sur son épaule.

-T'as vu il t'as parlé

-Oui mais c'était un peu cours

-Invite le à manger avec nous a la cantine

-J'essayerai

-Il est arrivé il y a deux semaines seulement

-Je sais...Bon j'essayerai alors

-T'as vu quand tu veux

Kaoru regarda son voisin partit dans une direction opposée a la sienne. Allez Kaoru lance toi se dit-il. Il bougea une jambe mais la sonnerie lui fit rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe.

-Et merde..

Arriva l'heure de midi. Kaoru et ceux de sa classe attendaient leur amis qui étaient au bout du couloir du premier étage. Ils les rejoignirent rapidement et Die était tout seul derrière eux.

Toshi poussa légèrement Kaoru pour qu'il aille vers Die.

-Ça...Ça te dirait de venir manger avec nous?

-Je veux bien

Kaoru lui fit un grand sourire que Die lui rendit.

-Allez les amoureux on y va!

Les deux rougirent face au surnom. Tous allèrent a la cantine, choisirent une table pour plusieurs et allèrent chercher leur repas.

-Chouette des pattes

-Hey ils ont mis des chocolats

-On a même droit à des décorations

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger avec une ambiance toujours animée.

-Die, c'est pas toi qui habite à côté de chez Kao?

-Si mais on se parlait pas. Par contre je ne vous connait pas encore très bien

-T'en fais pas ça ira vite

-J'en doute pas

-En tout cas il y en a qui est heureux

-Mais euh

-Die, tu as quel âge?

-17 j'ai passé une classe, la cinquième

Tout le monde en apprit un peu plus sur Die. Le cœur de Kaoru battait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Die remarqua qu'ils étaient tous par deux. Comme des couples.

Après le repas, ils retournèrent en cours. Kaoru raccompagna Die jusqu'à sa salle et alla à son cours de maths situé dans le même bâtiment. La concentration n'était pas là, il pensait à la matinée qu'il venait de passer. Et dire que ce matin lui et Die ne se parlaient même pas. Leur relation commençait à progresser pour le plus grand bonheur des deux. Tout ça grâce à la bataille de boule de neige de tout à l'heure. Die avait du rire de lui quand il avait eu la boule en plein visage. Mais il n'était pas le seul à en avoir reçu donc ça allait. Pendant que la professeur écrivait les équations aux tableau, Kaoru se mit à parler, ne se souciant guère du cours. Il préférait penser à sa relation avec son voisin. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Celui-ci était en cours de langues. La tête appuyée sur sa main, il écrivait le cours avec lenteur. Étant au premier rang, il ne pouvait faire autre chose d'autre. Il tourna sa tête a gauche et un peu en arrière pour regarder Uruha entrain d'envoyer des messages en dessous de la table. Sans doutes au brun qui avait des mèches rouges. Il regarda les autres. Ruki parlait avec Reita parce qu'ils étaient cote à cote, Miyavi parlait avec Kai,Keiyuu s'endormait et les autres ne faisaient pas attention au cours. Un sourire apparu sur son visage quand il pensa que Kai et Miyavi étaient plutôt proches. Il ne les avaient pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Ils étaient amusants, surtout Kyo qui avait l'air impulsif quoi qu'un peu plus calme quand il était avec celui qui s'appelait Mao.

La sonnerie mit fin aux pensées de tout le monde, Die et Kaoru y comprit. Chacun se leva, rangea ses affaires et alla au cours suivant. Histoire pour Die et Sciences Physiques pour Kaoru. Ils se croisèrent en changeant de bâtiment, se faisant un petit sourire discret. Si les autres l'avaient vu, ils auraient dit quelque chose. Et ça, ils voulaient pas mais Kai remarqua cet échange de sourire qui signifiait quelque chose selon lui. Il regarda Miyavi qui lui caressa la tête. Durant le temps de cet échange, c'était magique. C'était comme si...Plus rien n'avait existé a part eux. Une petite bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongé. Ils finirent par se séparer, il fallait bien aller en cours après tout. Même si c'était pas le truc le plus fabuleux sur terre. Menfin, on fait avec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient installés mais pas vraiment prêts à travailler. Le prof de sciences physiques était un homme à lunettes, sympathique mais sévère quand on le cherchait. Ce qui était bien chez lui, c'était qu'il ne donnait presque jamais de devoirs. C'était juste « Apprenez vos leçons pour le prochain cours ».

Ce cours où ils avaient dut faire des expériences pour prouver des choses que le monde savait déjà. A quoi bon cela servait? C'est ce que se demander Kyo dormait à moitié sur sa table. Mao le réveilla doucement pour pas que Kyo ne râle.

L'heure passa lentement mais vint enfin le moment de sortir du lycée. La classe de Kaoru attendait l'autre. Ceux-ci arrivèrent peu de temps après. Une fois tous regrouper, ils allèrent vers l'endroit où ils jouaient au foot. Ils étaient dispersés en deux groupes, un peu devant et d'autre derrière.

Avec la bonne humeur de Miku,de Takeru ou de Miyavi, tout le monde étaient d'excellente humeur.

Il y avait un peu moins de neige qu'hier mais il en avait. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver jusqu'au terrain habituel. Les sacs furent posés à terre, les manteaux sur ceux-ci et quelques personnes restaient à l'écart. Kaoru vit que Die s'apprêtait à partir. Il alla la rejoindre.

-Tu vas ou?

-Ben je...Je voudrais pas déranger plus longtemps

-Mais tu ne dérange pas t'inquiète pas. Allez viens avec nous

Die suivit Kaoru jusqu'aux autres. Ses jours au lycée allaient être meilleurs maintenant qu'il s'était trouvé des amis. Il suivit Kaoru du regard avant de sourire. Il était mignon.

-Tu joue Die?

-Je suis pas trop sport mais pourquoi pas

Il rejoignit les autres sur le terrain et c'est Keiyuu qui, avec un sifflet, démarra le match. Il ne jouait jamais, n'aimant pas le sport. Kai non plus ne jouait pas, il regardait le match en parlant avec Keiyuu.

Malgré la neige, ils arrivaient quand même a jouer. Ils avaient un peu retiré ce manteau blanc de l'herbe verte.

Les équipes étaient les mêmes que la dernière fois sauf que là, il y avait Die en plus. Miku et Takeru ne jouaient pas non plus, préférant supporter leurs amis.

Au bout de quelques minutes, comme ça glisser, Kaoru se retrouva sur le sol.

-Quand c'est pas les boules de neige c'est je tombe j'en ai marre!

Une fois de plus, Die était près de lui.

-Ça va aller?

-Oui..

Kaoru ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand Die lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la prit doucement et se releva. Ce petit geste faisait sourire les autres et rougir les deux concernés. Si chez Die c'était moins voyant, ce n'était pas pareil chez Kaoru qui avait les joues toutes rouges. Il n'osait plus regarder Die sous peur de rougir encore plus. C'était bien la première fois qu'il rougissait devant quelqu'un. Surtout devant un garçon. Qui plus est était plus jeune que lui.

Profitant de ce petit incident, les autres firent une pause pour aller boire. Faire du sport ça donne soif.

-On est a combien la déjà?

-Pas encore de points

-Ça fait seulement trente minutes que vous jouez aussi

-Ouais

Après cette petite pause de 5 minutes, ils reprirent le match. Ce fut Kai qui se chargea de siffler pour la reprise cette fois-ci.

Voilà plus d'une heure que le match avait repris. C'était la dernière ligne droite, Miyavi courait vers le but avec le ballon. Il arriva face à Kyo qui était gardien. Plus que 20 secondes, Miyavi se concentre, oriente le ballon, regarde qui est autour de lui et son pied part pour tirer dans le ballon noir et blanc. S'il y avait un effet de ralenti, on aurait pu voir le ballon touchait la main de Kyo qui fit un effet miroir et la remit sur le sol. Coup de sifflet puissant, le match était fini. Kyo avait arrêté la balle, son équipe venait de gagner. Mao courut vers Kyo et lui fit un câlin pour le féliciter.

Cela le surprit et rougit légèrement.

-Euh Mao...Je...

-Oh pardon Kyo je suis désolé mais je suis tellement heureux que tu es gagné

Kyo lui sourit et reprit Mao dans ses bras.

-Merci de ton soutien

-De rien c'est normal

Kyo finit par lâcher Mao en lui ébouriffant la tête.

-Mais arrête ça fait mal!

-Héhé

-Tu l'auras voulu

Mao tira le bras de Kyo qui perdit l'équilibre et qui se retrouva à terre.

-Fallait pas me chercher

Mao rougit quand il se rendit compte qu'il était sur Kyo, leur corps près l'un de l'autre. Kyo se retourna pour se retrouver sur Mao qui avait les joues rouges depuis un moment. Les deux rougissaient, même Kyo qui n'avait jamais encore rougit.

-Il faudrait peut être... Se relever, tu ne crois pas?

Kyo ne répondit rien, regardant toujours Mao dans les yeux. Il mit ses mains près de son visage, sur l'herbe et comme au ralenti, avança son visage. Doucement, les souffles pouvaient se mélanger.

Ils l'auraient fait si Miyavi n'aurait pas crier après Kyo qu'il fallait bouger. Il reprit ses esprits, comme s'il venait d'être dans un autre monde, et cria après Miyavi.

-Miyavi je te hais!

Celui-ci tira la langue.

-Arrête Miya il va encore te courir après si tu continu

-Désolé Kai

Mao et Kyo se relevèrent pour rejoindre les autres. Miyavi se prit une claque sur la tête par un petit blond.

-Mais aie

-C'est bien fait fallait pas me déranger tout à l'heure

-Rohlala quel râleur

-C'est dans ma nature

Tout le monde rangea ses affaires. La ballon fut dégonfler et ranger dans le sac de Miyavi. C'était lui qui le rapporter à chaque fois.

Les amis se mirent en route, il se faisait déjà 17 heures. Ils repartirent tous par deux, les deux derniers qu'il restait était Die et Kaoru.

-Ça va pas Die? T'as une drôle de tête

-J'essaye de me remettre du choc de tout à l'heure

-Ah ça. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal

-Je pensais pas..Enfin... Voilà quoi

Kaoru sourit.

-Ça va faire...Deux ans qu'ils s'aiment sans s'en rendre compte

-Tu les connais depuis longtemps?

-On se connait tous depuis le collège

-Ah quand même. Mais..Ils sont gays?

-Non ils s'aiment juste

-On peut aimer une personne du même sexe sans être homo?

-Bien sûr

Die resta surpris.

-Kai aussi aime Miyavi nan?

-Exact. Tu verras vite les autres

-Si je m'attendais à ça...

-Tu vas t'en remettre ne t'en fais pas

-Je sais

Die rit. Pour Kaoru, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire. Et c'était loin d'être un mauvais spectacle.

Quand Die tourna la tête, il se rendit compte que Kaoru l'observait. Celui-ci rougit un peu plus tandis que Die le regardant en souriant.

-Sois pas gêné j'vais pas te manger

-Je sais bien

Ils marchèrent encore un peu jusqu'au temps qu'ils arrivèrent à leur lieu d'habitation. Die accompagna Kaoru jusqu'à son pallier.

-Bon ben a demain...

-A demain Kaoru

Le concerné lui fit un signe de la main que lui rendit son voisin. Il rentra chez lui, observant encore une dernière fois Kaoru qui était toujours sur son pallier. Après un dernier sourire, ils rentrèrent chez eux, heureux. Ils posèrent leur sac, allèrent manger un petit quelque chose avant d'aller faire les devoirs. Quand ils furent fini, c'était l'heure de manger. Une fois ceci fait, chacun monta dans sa chambre. Pour Kaoru, il alluma la lumière, la télé ainsi que la console qui était à terre. Le jeu auquel il voulait jouer était déjà dedans. Il y joua tranquillement, un paquet de chips à côté de lui.

Une heure plus tard, il éteignit le tout. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre voisine de la sienne qu'il avait déjà regarder auparavant. Il y vit encore une silhouette et une lumière allumée comme la première fois. Il fut étonné de voir le rideau bouger et la fenêtre s'ouvrir. Un visage qu'il connaissait maintenant apparu dans son champ de vision. Le propriétaire du visage appuya sa tête sur ses coudes posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Coucou Kao

-Coucou Die. Je suis surpris de te voir comme ça

-Maintenant tu sais que c'est ma chambre ici

-Et toi la mienne

Ils se sourirent et parlèrent encore un peu, profitant d'être un peu seuls, sans leurs amis. Kaoru en sut un peu plus sur Die, plus qu'il n'en savait déjà.

Le ciel couleur noir aider pas mal Kaoru qui rougissait en pensant qu'il faisait une sorte de tête à tête avec son séduisant voisin. Il regarda son horloge: 23h30.

Ils avaient passé une demi heure ensemble. Ce qui était plutôt pas mal.

-Bon Die je vais te laisser

-Bonne nuit fais de beaux rêves

-T'en fais pas pour ça, dit Kaoru avec un clin d'œil, bonne nuit a toi aussi

Die lui fit un signe de la main et tout deux fermèrent leur fenêtre avant d'aller se coucher en rêvant de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le mercredi, Kaoru venait de finir les cours et ouvrait la porte de chez lui pour y entrer. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir vu Die aujourd'hui. Peut être était il malade.

-Kaoru, peux tu aller donner ça aux voisins s'il te plait?

-C'est quoi?

-J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de cuisiner un petit quelque chose

-Je vais aller leur donner

-T'es un amour mon petit Kao

Le petit Kao en question sourit à sa mère et prit la pâtisserie qu'elle avait cuisiné et qui était enveloppée dans du papier aluminium.

-En tout cas ça sent bon

-C'est une tarte avec du chocolat mais aller va leur apporter

-J'y vais j'y vais

Malgré son air ennuyeux, Kaoru était heureux d'aller chez ses voisins. Il allait voir Die et ça le faisait sourire.

Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et sortit en direction de la maison à droite de la sienne. Il marcha doucement, regardant a quoi ressembler la maison de Die. Elle ressemblait à la sienne mais le jardin n'était pas pareil. Il y avait aussi une barrière. Sans doutes avaient il des animaux.

Il libéra une main pour taper à la porte. On lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. C'était une femme qui lui ouvrit. Elle était belle et fine avec des longs cheveux marrons et des yeux de la même couleur.

-Bonjour, je suis venu vous apporter une pâtisserie

-Ne reste pas dehors entre il fait froid

-Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne nous dérange pas

La femme d'environ trente ans le fit entrer. Kaoru s'avança timidement dans la pièce. A en voir la décoration qu'il y avait, ça devait être le salon avec la table basse au centre de la pièce. Il fut emmené dans la cuisine où il vit Die entrain de préparer un gâteau au chocolat.

-Bonjour Die

-Coucou désolé je peux pas te dire bonjour j'ai du chocolat plein la figure

Kaoru rigola et la mère de Die lui dit de poser le gâteau sur la table. Ce qu'il fit tout de suite. La femme retourna dans le salon en disant à son fils de ne pas trop en mettre partout.

-Tu veux que je t'aide? Proposa Kaoru.

-Si t'as envie que je t'asperge de chocolat tu peux

Kaoru se mit près de Die qui était entrain de mélanger le chocolat. Il mit son doigts dans le chocolat et goûta la texture marron.

-C'est parfait. Tu veux goûter ?

Kaoru dit oui et vit Die replonger son doigt dans le chocolat mais le doigt sembla se diriger vers la bouche de Kaoru.

-Goûte tu me diras si c'est bon

Kaoru rougit légèrement avant de prendre le doigt dans sa bouche. Il le lécha avant que le doigt ne se retire. Die ne dit rien mais sourit. Avoir son doigt dans la bouche de Kaoru lui avait fait une drôle de sensation. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Kaoru était appuyé sur la table et Die était en face du plat qui contenait le chocolat. Une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser prit possession de lui. Mais il ne le fit pas et continua a préparer le gâteau qui sentait drôlement bon. Kaoru se remit près de Die sans savoir pourquoi et posa sa tête sur son épaule, trouvant un appui.

-Je suis bon support?

-Plutôt ouais

-Tu peux rester alors

Kaoru regarda Die faire cuir son gâteau.

-Tu es en admiration devant le gâteau ou devant moi?

Cette remarque fit rougir Kaoru. Die tourna la tête de façon à ce que son visage soit à quelques millimètres de celui de l'autre. Leur souffle pouvaient se mélanger. Die se tourna complètement et se trouva face à Kaoru. Celui-ci recula jusqu'à la table avec toujours Die près de lui. Les deux rougissaient de cette proximité.

-Die...

Celui-ci mit un doigt sur la bouche de Kaoru pour qu'il se taise. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et le prit dans ses bras. Personne ne les regarder alors ils en profitaient pour avoir un petit moment à eux.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment avant que Die ne se pousse.

-Tu devrais rentrer

-Ouais

-Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte

Die suivit Kaoru jusqu'à la porte qui n'avait pas envie de s'ouvrir. Plutôt Kaoru qui n'avait pas envie de partir. Il avait été bien dans les bras de Die. Ça lui donnait envie de recommencer. Il ouvrir tout de même la porte sans envie. Il fallait bien partir quand même.

Kaoru s'en alla doucement chez lui après avoir fait un signe de la main à Die pour lui dire au revoir.

-Alors ils ont aimé?

-Oui ça leur a plu ne t'en fais pas

Kaoru termina sa journée en pensant au câlin de Die. Il avait eu chaud à ce moment là et n'avait qu'un envie c'était d'y retourner.

La mère de Kaoru faisait son ménage en écoutant la radio. « Nous sommes le 25 décembre. Réveillez vous de bonne humeur en voyant cette neige blanche qui tombe et rend notre ville magnifique ». Kaoru ,lui, avait été désigné par sa mère pour faire le diner de ce soir. Il y avait quand même pas mal de choses à faire.

En quelques heures, tout était fait. Kaoru pouvait souffler. Les invités devaient arriver d'ici 20 heures. Et il était déjà 18 heures. Il avait commencé par s'habiller, faire les chambre à l'aide de sa mère, faire les courses et avait commencé à préparer le repas. La mère de Kaoru vit quelqu'un arrivait et sourit.

-Kao, tu peux aller voir qui arrive s'il te plait?

-Ok

Kaoru ouvrit la porte s'attendant à voir les invités prévus. Mais non.

-Die? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Ben je...Je tenais à te souhaiter un joyeux noël et comme j'ai pas ton numéro...

-C'est gentil

Kaoru était un peu gêné. Die s'approcha un peu et Kaoru se sentit basculé pour atterrir dans des bras qu'il connaissait.

-Kaoru je...Je sais pas j'ai envie de t'avoir dans mes bras

-J'y resterai

Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment. La neige tombait sur eux et il faisait un peu noir. Die souleva doucement la tête de Kaoru avec son pouce et son index. Il le regarda encore un peu avant de se sentir attiré par ses lèvres légèrement roses pour un garçon. Le monde pourrait passer au ralenti autour d'eux. Plus rien ne semblait exister. Le visage de Die se rapprocha doucement de celui de Kaoru qui avait le rouge aux joues. Le dernier millimètre fut rompu et les lèvres des deux se touchèrent pour un doux baiser.

-Joyeux Noël Kaoru

-A toi aussi Die..Je...Je t'aime

-Moi aussi

Ils se ré embrassèrent encore une fois pour prouver qu'ils s'aimaient. En ce jour de Noël , un couple venait de voir le jour.


End file.
